


Final Fight

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Denial of Canon, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has one more fight in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: my treasure map was on your skin

When Frank knocks on Jenny's door, he's expecting her to be surprised. 

He's also expecting her to be alone, so it's he who's surprised when another man appears behind her, eyes wide as he looks at Frank. It's scant amusement to Frank that the other man appears nervous, actually gulping and running a hand through his blond hair. "Captain Irving," he says, and Jenny frowns, looking over her shoulder at him. 

"Not for a while now," Frank says quietly but when he looks the other man up and down, his cop's instinct kicks into high gear and he knows, with instinct borne of  years of experience, that this is not a man who's accustomed to hanging out with police officers. 

"Right... Right." The man looks down at Jenny. "I'll see you later, Mills."

He's gone before either of them can say a word. Frank watches him go and raises an eyebrow when he turns to Jenny. "Friend of yours?"

Jenny shifts on her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. As she moves, her long hair sways behind her and Frank's fingers itch with memory, the sensation of running his fingers through it, of how it felt as it moved over his skin. Jenny customarily wears her hair pulled back out of the way somehow; he'd only ever seen it down in private moments and the idea that someone else has seen it the same way sends a spike of jealousy through him.

"That's Nick Hawley," she tells him and she hasn't looked that defensive around him since the first day they met. "He deals in artefacts..."

But the name has reminded Frank of something Crane said in his hearing once and he nods. "The privateer."

A flash of something that could be annoyance, could be amusement, passes over Jenny's face. "You've been talking to Crane."

"He might have mentioned a treasure hunter of his acquaintance." Frank keeps his tone mild but with difficulty. "Are you two close?"

"Are you asking me if we're sleeping together?"

He's always admired the way Jenny gets right to the point, even if it frustrates the hell out of him sometime. "I guess I am."

"Well, we're not." There's only a second of relief before she speaks again. "We have... in the past."

Frank glances in the direction of Jenny's front door, feeling a sudden urge to chase after the younger man and... 

He tempers the urge quickly, wishing he could blame it entirely on the lingering effects of what he's gone through. He's fairly sure, however, that even without Moloch and Henry screwing him over, he'd still feel the same way. 

"Will you again?" he hears himself ask, and when he looks back at Jenny, she is frowning. 

"Maybe." Something about the way she looks tells him that they might have come close and he takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. "What's it to you?"

But she knows exactly what it is to him - whatever it was that had been between them, it wasn't something that he'd terminated by choice. He also know that if they continue on in this vein, it will end in a fight, and that's not what he came here for. 

"I don't want to fight, Jenny," he tells her. "I've fought demons... Fought for my soul, for my family... I'm tired of fighting."

Jenny sighs, shakes her head and she looks tired suddenly, like she was prepared for a fight, but not for earnest admissions. "Then why did you come here?"

He wants to answer her but the words won't come. Instead he crosses to her in a few quick strides, takes her in his arms and he kisses her. He's not gentle about it, because it's been too long, too long in general and far too long without her and after a split second where she freezes and he's wondering if she's going to push him away, she makes a noise that he'd pay good money to hear her make over and over again as she pulls him close winding her arms around his neck. Her mouth opens under his as his fingers tangle in her hair, his earlier memory not having done it at all justice and he's dimly aware of her fingers working their way under his shirt. 

They don't make it to the bedroom. 

They don't even make it to the couch. 

When they come back to themselves, she is wrapped in his arms, her back against his chest and he presses a kiss to her shoulder. He hears as well as feels her soft chuckle against his skin and he smiles, kisses her again in the same place. 

"So I guess I know why you came here," she murmurs,  pressing back against him as his fingers flex on her hip. 

"Seems like I had one more fight after all," he says and he's gratified when she shakes her head. 

"Hawley..."

He shushes her, gently pulls her around so she's lying on her back staring up at him. His hand rests on her cheek, fingers moving through her hair to cup the back of her head. "Hawley is a boy who needs a treasure map to tell him what's valuable," he tells her, not taking his eyes from hers. "I never needed that... my treasure map was on your skin." His hand slides down to the back of her neck, down the smooth skin of her back and lower, making her arch against him. 

After that, there is no more talking. 

Instead he reads his treasure map, exploring every inch with the greatest care and attention. 

And when Jenny begins to create a map of her own, he doesn't fight her. 


End file.
